projectsparkfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossroads: Unexpected Encounters (side-quests)
Unexpected encounters are the side quests in the Crossroads edit mode. They pop up as question marks when the player edits the path route from the final objective to the village. In order to pop up, the objectives need to be a bit far away (because if the route is very short they don't show). You can trigger a maximum of 2 unexpected encounters per adventure. Below is a list of unexpected encounters: *'Mystic Grove: '''A woman is tormented by a spirit that can only be killed by a sword in a mystic grove. Go to the grove, fight it's defenders (squirrels, treeant, or enemies of the main type), and take a magical sword from a stone (fire sword, ice sword, fatigue sword) and kill the spirit for 10 gold. *'Observatory: 'Somebody kidnaps Mr. Tum Tum the squirrel and takes him to the observatory. You can pay 50 coins to get him back or intimidate him. You can that place a landing spot for a meteor with a weapon inside it. Report back to get 10 gold. *'Critter Ranch: 'A man gets attacked by animals (foxes, rabbits, squirrels) and sends you to talk to Mrs. McDonald about it. She claims the that he was supposed to fix her fence and never did, and gives you the Critter Charm. When you see an animal, activate it and lure it back to the Ranch to get paid. Then go talk to the man. He claims he can't help her, and is then attacked by the critters. *'Puzzle Stones: 'A man wants a magic pot from a circle of gemstones. You go there, solve a riddle about gem types (Amethyst, Sapphire, Ruby, Onyx, Emerald, and Citrine), and a chest opens. Take the pot, chose which type of wisp follower you want (fire, ice, or nature) and report back for 1 gold. *'The Lost Farmer: 'A girl wants you to check on her little sister on the farm. upon reaching the farm, another quest is given to find a farm patch. After finding the patch, you get to choose between three rewards that grant abilities to your champion. A 'Pumpkin ally" spawns a minion to fight with you, the 'Pumpkin snare' adds a minion that spawns roots and attacks your enemies from below (only when you attack them) and the 'Pumpkin disguise' places a pumpkin on your champion's head. You can also get 5 coins from reporting to the original quest giver. *'Combat School: 'A man bets that you cannot win a single badge on the combat school, or he will eat his shirt. Training is divided into two parts, Battle and Archery. In Battle training, you are shown a series of commands and upon being called, you have to press the right command. Your progress is tracked in the end and the training contains 7 commands to fulfill. In Archery training, you get to shoot an arrow through 3 apples (one in the middle of the target practise board, one on top of it and one on a squirre's head. You can also select more, with a maximum of 8 apples. Upon selecting how many additional apples you want, the commentator will say: "how do you like them apples?" as a reference to the famous phrase. Upon collecting both badges, you have to speak to the captain (stands in the middle of the school), who rewards you with 20 coins. After completing the quest, talk to the original quest giver to see a funny cutscene of him admitting that he has to ...eat his shirt. *'Tournament of Might: 'A man wants a medal from the Tournament of Might, in exchange for coins. Upon entering the tournament, you get to choose your opponent between a Marksman (ranged attacks), a Royal Knight (melee attacks), and a Speedy Squire (runs around and uses a knife). Upon winning the tournament, you also get 15 coins. By returning the medal to the guest giver, you also get another 5 coins. *'The Dark Shrine: 'The village's apothecary found a recipe about a zombie repellent and he needs the final ingradient from a dark shrine (green liquid running from its fountain). You can find a weapon on top of the shrine, and a bottle that you can use to fill it with the green liquid. After getting the bottle, press B in the green liquid to fill the bottle. When you return to the apothecary,you get 10 coins. *'Close Encounter: 'A girl reports that she show a meteor fall. Upon visiting the crashed spaceship, an astronaut asks you to find a kodite crater and follows you. Upon finding it, you get to choose a selection of three weapons: a ricochet blaster, a stun gun and the Big Bada Boomer (grenade launcher). You can also get some coins by returning to the quest giver. *'Calling Home: '''A man asks you to find a 'power cell'. Finding the command center will then lead you to the Goblinoid den (who stole the power cell). There, you will encounter a boss battle with a goblin boosted by the powers of the power cell. He behaves similar to a goblin fighter, but he also has the ability to stun the player and do a spin attack. Upon returning the power cell, you get to choose from a series of 6 rewards, 3 of which are the same as the "Close Encounter" side-quest, with the addition of Deep freeze, Laser blaster and Power cell (heavy melee that stuns opponents) Category:Crossroads